Sasha's Revenge
by meguhanu
Summary: Sasha has been taking lives of those who created her. What's a girl to do when Edward and Alphonse are sent to stop her?
1. Revenge Completed

**SASHA'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 1**

Blood. That's all she ever saw. The color of it, the smell of it, and the feel of it. She removed her knife from yet another body and wiped off the blood on the victim's shirt. She sheathed the knife on the left side of her hip. "Another dog to be put down" she said. Her name: Sasha. Her mission: to kill anyone who opposes her. That was her purpose to kill and nothing else. Sasha stood up and started walking away. She wore black leather pants, a plain sleeveless black shirt with flat black shoes. Black was the color that suited her. It matched her long red white highlighted hair and or course her piercing light blue eyes. No tears were shed that night-only blood.

By morning in Central the military was everywhere. They had to shut down the trains until they had everything cleaned up. Last thing they needed was a crowd. Investigations was just digging up dirt on the murder. They tried the surveillance tapes, but the wires were cut so the tape was a no-go. Hughes in his serious mode was in a rut over this one. "How the hell could anyone pull this off?" he asked to nobody in particular. No one knew the victim, he wasn't in the database, and the news of the murder spread quickly.

Several days had passed and the murder was still the talk of the day. At a local tavern two men were discussing the news. "Yeah, I heard it was done in Central Station and that the body was all cut up," one of the men said. "Yeah, I heard the same thing. It's been days and no one has been arrested for the murder," the other said. Just then, a short blond haired boy wearing a red overcoat and black pleather pants walked in followed by a tall suit of armor. They looked around and found an empty seat. "Brother," said the suit of armor, "Do you know why mustang wanted you?" "No idea Al." said the short blond one. "It must be another mission, why else would he want to see me?" The 'short' brother ordered a glass of ice tea, paid and left.

"Nice to see you Fullmetal." said a man with jet black hair. He was sitting behind a desk and staring at the blonde boy in front of him. "Hmmm… have you been getting shorter?" asked the man. This set the blond off "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN CRUSH LIKE AN ANT!" "Calm down, Ed." said the man. "Just get to the point Mustang. What do you want?" The man known as Mustang threw a paper at Ed. "There have been at least 11 murders around several towns. They are all connected. There was one at Central Station several days ago. All the victims are the same. No one knows them and their all men. Plus they were all cut up pretty good. We need you on this. No comments." Mustang finished up.

Ed walked out of the building and got Al. "Come on Al, we got work to do." Ed said very seriously. They started walking together down the road. "Brother, what are we doing?" asked the armor. "Well," the blond started. "There have been murders all over and it's up to us to figure out who's killing all these people." Al gasped. "But brother.." "Don't start Al. We got to do this."

They walked further down the road when a black hooded figure bumped into them. "Ugh. Hey why don't you watch where you're going!" Ed yelled. The hooded figure stopped and turned towards Ed and Al. Slowly the figure took it's hood down and out came the most beautiful woman Ed and Al ever saw. Long red white highlighted hair and light blue eyes and around 5ft 4in. The wind picked up and blew her hair around her face. "Sorry," she said in a pretty voice. Ed and Al were speechless. Their mouths were hanging open. The girl turned around and started to walk away. "Hey wait a minute," Ed yelled. She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she asked. "My name is Edward Elric or better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist and that's my younger brother Alphonse Elric." "Oh" she replied and walked away. "Wait! I didn't catch you're name!" She looked over her shoulder, "I didn't give it," she replied and this time walked away without stopping. _The Elric brothers huh? They're not my target but the short one's kind of cute. _Sasha thought.

"Ouch." Al said. Ed was fuming. "She didn't have to be cruel. I just wanted her name." Ed said. "I know," said Al. "But she was so pretty." "Yeah, she was. I wonder if we'll see her again." "Anything is possible brother," said Al. They finally arrived at an inn. They paid and got a room. Ed and Al waited until nightfall and snuck out.

They were determined to find the killer so they could search for the stone. After about 2 hours they found nothing… until they heard a nearby scream. Ed and Al ran as fast as they could. They turned a corner and saw HER again this time standing over a man's body with blood dripping off her knife. "Well hello," she said in a sexy voice. "YOU!" Ed yelled while charging at her. _Oh great. I suck at hand to hand combat. _Sasha thought.

Ed had the upper hand. Ed kicked her knife out of her hand and He punched her and she was down on the ground with Ed on top of her. Both were breathing heavily. "You did all this to get my name?" she asked. "Shut up! Why? Why did you kill them?" Ed asked. Sasha said nothing. "Looks like I'll have to make you talk," said Ed. He clapped his hands and a blade came out of his right arm and was near her throat in a matter of seconds. Sasha gasped at the bite of cold steel on her marble skin. "Automail," she said. "Now, talk!" Ed said. Sasha sighed.

"All those men… made me. I am a result of their sins. They all had bloodlust in their veins. They all had a pint of their blood poured into me. So it would be natural for me to have bloodlust too. So after awhile, I escaped from them and vowed revenge on all of them. I wanted it so badly! So I killed them all. The one who I just killed was the last. Now my duty was fulfilled." She finished talking and closed her eyes awaiting for Ed to deliver the deathblow. It never came. Ed got up and put his hand out for her to take, which she did. She had a confused look in her eyes. "Why didn't you kill me," she asked. Ed looked at her. "It's not what I do," he told her. Sasha picked up her knife and sheathed it at her side.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Al while they walked out of the alley way. "I guess turn myself in," she said. "It's the right thing," said Ed. "Yeah it is. But before I go, I'll tell you my name. It's Sasha," she told them. "Sasha, that's a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Al said. At this she blushed. "Well, I'm going to head to the nearest police station and turn myself in but before I do, Ed," she motioned towards Ed to come close. "This is for you," and she kissed him right there on the lips. After they broke apart, Ed blushed as red as his coat. "Bye!" she said and took off at a run. "Uh brother..," Al said. "Yeah, AL?" Ed asked. "What are we going to do about the body?"

The next morning Ed and Al were at the scene of the crime waiting for the military to arrive. As soon as they did Ed and Al were telling Mustang and Hughes all that happened. They told them the murderer's name and description and the kiss that Ed got. (aaaawwwww) They also told them that she turned herself in. Everybody was skeptical. They was no one with that woman's description in any jail. They would know. Just then Havoc's voice rang out. "Colonel Mustang! We found the girl." "Really?" asked Mustang. "Yes," Havoc said. Ed, Al, Mustang, Hughes, and Havoc all piled into the car and went to where the culprit was; which was at the city morgue.

It was a 15 minute drive. As soon as they got there all the men got out of the car. "It's sort of messy, sir." Havoc said to Mustang. _Messy? _thought Ed. Ed tried to run into the morgue but was restrained from behind by Hughes. "No Ed," he said. "You've seen enough death already, there's no need to see any more." "I don't care," yelled Ed. "Let me go!" Finally Hughes lost his grip and Ed slipped out. Ed ran into the building and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sasha and her bloody body. All of her was covered in her own blood.

Finally it was all pieced together. Sasha got revenge on those who created her with ALCHEMY! So she hunted them down and killed them and took her own life in Atonement for what she had done. There was no funeral for her. After all, who would be sad for someone who took lives instead of saving them?


	2. Surprise!

**SASHA'S REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Ed was crushed. _That girl Sasha. How could she have killed herself? Why? What motive did she have? _Ed thought. He was now sitting next to Al in Mustang's office. "It's official, Ed," the Colonel said while handing him a report which Ed took without hesitation. "The cause of her death was suicide, no doubt about it," Mustang said. Ed was now reading the report. There at the bottom of the report Cause of Death: cut throat: self inflicted. "So she really did commit suicide," Al said. If he had flesh, he'd be crying right now.

"So Mustang, what's our next move?" Ed asked. The Colonel could hear the sadness in his voice. "Well, we looked into her background and we found out that when she was 15 she was taken from her home. She was experimented at Lab 15. They didn't turn her into a chimera, nor was she a homunculus," Mustang stated. "No, they used her for another gruesome purpose. Granted she was strong. All of the doctors that experimented on her put a pint of their blood in her body, for that she had overwhelming bloodlust. I really feel sorry for all the doctor's that did that to her, now they're all dead." Ed and Al were staring at the colonel, obviously shocked of what they just heard.

"So," started Ed. "Does this mean that the mission is over?" he asked. Mustang looked at Ed. He had tears in his eyes. "Fullmetal," Mustang said. Ed shot his head up. "If you're interested, we buried her body over near the river, why don't you go pay your respects," he said. Ed and Al nodded their heads. The two brothers got up and headed out the door.

At the river, they found where the military had buried her body, Thanks to the upturned earth. "This is a nice place," said Al. "Yeah," said Ed looking around. "It's just missing one thing." Ed clapped his hands and up from the ground came a beautiful heart shaped head stone. It read:

Sasha

Beloved Friend

Forever In All Our Hearts

Ed was now crying hard. "Al, why do all of the people in our lives keep dying?" he asked. "Brother," Al said. Ed collapsed on his knees and put his hands on her headstone. "It's alright, brother, sshh." Al bent down gave his brother a hug. The two Elric brothers didn't notice a figure walking up behind them. It stopped and said "Are you guys crying for me?" Ed and Al turned their heads. There standing with a smile on her face was Sasha.

You wanted another chapter so here it is. I'll keep adding chapters.

Sincerely: Hitokiri Battousai: Meghan Lapointe


	3. Riverbed Tears

**SASHA'S REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Both brothers were completely speechless. They hung their mouths open and pointed at her. "Sasha?" Ed asked. Sasha looked at him and smiled more. "Yeah?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Al asked her. "Oh that," she said swaying her hand. "I replaced myself with a dummy," she said. "It fooled you and the military, huh? I found that part to be so cool!" she said turning in a circle.

Ed, Al, and Sasha all walked along the river's edge talking about how Sasha had pulled it off. "I told you how and I used a dead pig's blood for a cover up for mine," she said. Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded. Sasha saw this and looked at them confused. "What?" she asked. Ed and AL bombarded her with a huge hug. They were too much and Sasha, Ed, and Al all fell onto the sand. "Oof," grunted Sasha. She noticed Ed and Al were crying. Her heart melted at this. She returned the hug with tears in her own eyes.

A minute passed, then 2, then 3. They wouldn't break the hug. Until finally, they had to. They had to breathe. They got stood up and brushed off the sand. "you know," Sasha said. "No one has ever shed tears for me before. I liked that feeling." Ed and Al got on either side of her and took her hands. They smiled at her. "Come on," said Al. "It's getting late. We need to find a place to spend the night," he finished. Sasha took one more look at the sunset. "It's so beautiful," she said. "Not as beautiful as you," Ed said. Sasha gasped.

"Let's spend the night right here," said Ed. "We need shelter," Sasha replied. Ed said "No problem," he clapped his hands and a huge tent appeared. "I love alchemy," Sasha said. She walked in first, followed by Al. Ed entered the tent after last. Before he walked in Ed said "Not as much as I love you."


	4. Dummy 101

**SASHA'S REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Sasha, Ed, and Al all slept peacefully that night. No nightmares had plagued their sleep. The sun rose to another beautiful day in Central. Sasha was the first to wake up. She yawned softly while looking over her shoulder. She saw Ed sleeping so beautifully. His hair was out of the braid he always wore it in. _He looks like a little blond angel. _Sasha thought. She crept over to where Ed was lying. She lied down beside him.

Sasha saw that Ed had had taken his gloves off. She put her hand in his automail hand. She squeezed it tight. It felt so good. A little cold because it was made of metal, but hey. "I never want to let you go, Ed." said Sasha in a whisper, careful not to wake him. "And I never want to let you go either," said Ed. "Huh?" asked Sasha. Ed had his eyes open and was smiling at her. "ED!" she yelled while standing up. "You were awake this whole time!" she asked while still yelling. "Sorry!" Ed retaliated. Sasha sighed. "It's okay," she said. "Just promise me that you won't do that again, ok?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Sure," Ed said standing up.

In about 5 minutes, Al had awoken. "Morning Brother," Al said. "Morning Al," Ed and Sasha said together. After everyone was up, Ed took care of the tent with his alchemy. Ed, Al, and Sasha had now begun walking to a nearby café for breakfast. Sasha decided to ask Ed to transmute her clothes. "Could you?" she asked. "Sure," Ed said. He clapped his hands together and touched her waist. A blush appeared on both Ed and Sasha. In about 1 second, Sasha now had on blue jeans with a red tank top. "Thank you," said Sasha now hugging Ed. "No problem," Ed choked out. "Sorry," said Sasha releasing him. "Don't know my own strength," she said.

The three of them continued to walk to the café. Thankfully, no military were around to see that Sasha was still alive. Speaking of which, Ed took Sasha aside while Al went in to order some food. "Sasha," started Ed. "You said that you used a dummy to replace you, right?" Ed asked. Sasha nodded her head. "Yes, Ed what are you getting at?" she asked now very concerned. "Well, if the military found the body, wouldn't they have noticed that it was a dummy and not the real thing? How did you pull it off?" Ed asked with a deep breath.

Sasha sighed. "Okay Ed, here is the truth. I used a dummy, that part is true, but I found an alchemist to turn the dummy into an exact replica of me. He transmuted it to be a girl just like me. We could have been twins, really. The dummy got organs, blood, and all that shit. Then I slit it's throat so…" Sasha didn't get to finish because Ed's hand was over her mouth. "Don't say anymore," said Ed. "I get what you did. Thankfully, it doesn't really count as murder, because technically, she was never alive, so consider yourself lucky," Ed finished. He took his hand off her mouth. "Thank you Ed," Sasha said. She leaned in with her eyes closed. Ed did the same. Their lips found each others in a most romantic way. They both heard giggling. Ed and Sasha broke the kiss and saw Al laughing up a storm. "Brother and Sasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Sasha with a baby carriage," he finished while keeling over laughing.

Ed narrowed his eyes in a playful manner. "You're going to pay for that Al!" called Ed, getting ready to clap his hands. Ed started chasing his brother throughout the city. Sasha just stood there with a smile on her lips. "Boys" she muttered before she started chasing Ed to stop him from killing Al.


	5. Goodbye

**SASHA'S REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Sasha had finally caught up to Ed and Al. Both brothers were panting hard. They looked so out of breath, that they would collapse any moment. "Well, no harm done to either of you," she said. Ed and Al looked at her and smiled. "Now what are we going to do?" she asked. Ed and Al looked at each other. "Well, AL and I were talking about that," said Ed. He turned around and looked at Sasha straight into the eyes. "I think it's time we go our separate ways," he said. Sasha could detect sadness in his voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sasha. Ed nodded. "I think it's for the best. I mean, I have to get back to my job as the military's lapdog and I can't really do that if you're with us. Someone id bound to figure out that you're still alive," Ed finished. "Point to the Fullmetal alchemist," said Sasha. She was smiling very brightly on the outside. But inside, she was crumbling. "Promise you won't forget me?" she asked both brothers. "How could we?" said both the Elrics at once. Sasha smiled. She leaned down and kissed Ed deeply on the lips. It stayed that way for exactly 3 minutes. As Sasha released her lips, Ed blushed a really deep shade of red.

Sasha walked over to Alphonse. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Al a huge kiss on the lips as well. It felt very odd to kiss a suit of armor. "There you go. That was your first kiss," she said after breaking the kiss. If Al was had skin, he'd blush too. Sasha started to walk away, but Ed called to her. "Wait a minute!" Sasha turned around "Oro?" she asked turning around. (little Kenshin humor LOL)

"Before you go, I want you to have this," Ed said. He clapped his hands and put them on the ground. Out from the ground came a beautiful silver necklace. It had the alchemy symbol on it. Sasha gasped in surprise. She kneeled down so Ed could put it on her. "Ed, I absolutely love it!" she said taking the charm into her hand. She hugged him once again before getting up and walking off. She turned around and waved good-bye to the brothers she had come to know and love. The boys waved good-bye too one last time. Sasha walked away into the distance, never to be seen again by the famous Elrics.

"I'm going to miss her," Al said. "Me too," said Ed. They turned away and made their way back to HQ for their next assignment.

AN: should I continue?


	6. There's No Place Like Home

**Sasha's Revenge**

**Chapter 6**

Sasha continued on her way. She was in tears. She didn't want to leave Ed and Al. She loved them both so much. "I've been gone for about 30 minutes and already I want to see them again," she said to herself. She put her hand over the charm necklace that Ed had made for her. "I will never ever take this off," she said. I'll be with them forever if I wear this.

It was now night in the desert. Sasha had cuddled up in the once warm sand. She was shivering all over form the cold. "Oh now this is just great. In the daytime I have heat and at night I have cold. O should've bought a blanket," she said. I wish I had a blanket to keep me warm," she said to herself. She closed her eyes. What Sasha didn't know was that her charm was glowing. Then a black comforter appeared on her body. "Huh?" she asked. "Where did this come from?" _I wished it, maybe my wish came true? _"Weird," she said. Without thinking of an explanation, she dosed off into a dreamless slumber.

Sunrise came and Sasha awoke with it. She folded up her blanket and carried it with her. "Now where am I going to go?" she asked herself. _I'll find a train station in the next town and go to Resembool. Maybe I can find some place to live there, if not, I'll go to the next town, _she thought.

Within 3 hours she found a town, boarded a train, and went to Resembool. It was a long train ride so she decided to sleep for some of the way. She felt a person trying to wake her up. "Miss, this is your stop," a voice said. Sasha opened her eyes and saw the conductor of the train looking at her strangely. "I'm up," she said. She got off the train and headed to town to take a look around. She didn't even see the conductor leave the train. The conductor went around the corner and transformed into Envy. "I finally found you," he said with a very ugly grin.

Sasha found nowhere to live in town, so she decided to try the country side. She saw an old burnt down house on top of the hill, so she went for a closer look. Everything was charred to a crisp, except one picture that had fell out of it's frame. There was a man, a woman, and two little boys. Sasha gasped. "That's Ed! And that must be Al when he had a body. This must be their house! Why did they burn it down?" She kept the picture with her and walked away from the home.

Sasha was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone. "Excuse me," she said then she saw that it was Ed. "Ed! Oh my! What a surprise!" Ed smiled at her. Tears claimed her eyes. "I've missed you so much!" She dropped her blanket and flung her arms around his small form and kissed him on the lips. Her eyelids closed as she enjoyed the kiss. She didn't even see or feel Ed transform into Envy.

"You're mine now," said Envy. _That was NOT Ed's voice._ Sasha opened her eyes slowly. She saw greenish black hair. _Ed doesn't have that color hair and he's not this tall, _Sasha thought to herself. She slowly took her arms off of this…this…_thing._ This guy had a small black tank top on that revealed his stomach, with black shorts. Sasha then saw his face. It was just plain scary. This thing looked like a girl for crying out loud!

Sasha backed up with fright. "Who are you?" she asked. "Well," said Envy, "I can be anyone you want me to be. Maybe the Fullmetal pipsqueak, his trashcan brother?" he asked. Something clicked in her brain. Sasha then began spitting. "Eeww! I didn't kiss Ed, I kissed you! Oh gross! Fucking gross!" Envy kicked her in the stomach. "Shut up," he said. Envy then pulled Sasha up by her hair. She gasped while clenching her teeth. "the Earth didn't quite shake for me either when you kissed me, now let's go," he said while dragging her by her hair. "Let go of me you freak!" she yelled. Envy slapped her. "I'm a homunculus, my name is Envy. Remember that," he said to her. Sasha spit at his feet. She flashed him an evil look.

"Fine. You asked for it," Envy said. he transformed into a taller version of Ed. "Ed?" Sasha asked. Her love for him was getting to her. In a millisecond, Envy grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her back. His other arm transformed into a blade which was forced to her neck. Sasha was petrified now. Her breath came in short gasps. Envy spoke in Ed's voice. "Don't fuck with me, or you'll get hurt."

Sasha was holding in her tears. She had to be strong. Then she heard Ed's voice again. "Let her go Envy." This time Sasha was sure that was the real Ed. She looked down the hill and sure enough there was Ed and Al….the real ones. "Edward!" she yelled. Envy placed his blade closer to her neck and drew some of her blood. Sasha gasped at the pain. "Make even one step, shrimp, and you're girlfriend dies," Envy warned Ed. "Sasha!" Al said. _I can't take this anymore. It hurts. I think I've made my decision, _thought Sasha.

Sasha looked at both the brothers. She smiled sweetly. "It's my time," she said. Ed looked at her skeptically. "Time for what?" he asked. "Time for me to die," she said. Sasha leaned forward and cut her own throat on Envy's blade. "SASHA!" was all she heard before she died right there on the hill that led to Ed and Al's home. The picture she had held onto of Ed and his family was covered in her blood. "NOOOOOOO!" cried Ed.


	7. Death Takes Another

**SASHA'S Revenge **

**Chapter 7**

"NOOOOOO!" Ed screamed running up the hill. Al followed his brother also screaming. "You fucking bastard, I'll kill you!" screamed Ed drawing his blade from his automail. He lunged at Envy. Envy, being a natural gymnast, jumped and blocked all of Ed's useless attacks.

"You can try, but you won't succeed," said Envy disappearing. Ed didn't follow the evi lsin. He had better things to do. He sighed. Then he turned his attention to Sasha who was gasping on her own blood that was seeping into and out ofher neck.SHewas choling and drowning in herblood.

"Ed- Al-" she managed to choke out. Ed came over and cradled her to try to keep her together. "Don't talk, that'll only make it worse," said Ed. He took her hand in his flesh hand.

"We'll get you some help," said Ed. He told Al to go get Pinako. Al ran with all his strength towards the Rockbells.

Sasha throughout the whole time looked at Ed. "I'm sorry," she said closing her eyes. Her body started to twitch. Then her hand became lifeless in Ed's hand. She sighed a dying gasp. This time she was really dead.

Ed was sobbing uncontrollably now. "Sasha," he mumbled in his voice. He put his head on hers and cried until Pinako and Winry Rockbell came to the scene. "Ed, what happened?" asked Winry loking at the scene.

Ed looked up and saw Winry. "Oh my God! Ed, you're covered in blood," she said then she saw the girl in his arms. "She was our friend," said Ed. Al came over and saw the mess. "Is she dead?" asked the younger brother. Ed nodded his head and stifled a sob. "Brother, I'm so sorry," said Al who also started to cry.

"Let's get Ed cleaned up," said Pinako. "Al can you carry the body?" asked Ed. Al gasped but then nodded his head. "Sure,' he said while kneeling down to pick up Sasha's lifeless bloody body.

Ed walked slowly next to Winry. "Ed, how did she die?" asked Winry. "Envy came and he cut her throat," said Ed. Winry looked at Ed sadly. "You were in love with her weren't you?" asked Winry. Ed nodded his head. "She was probably the only girl I'll ever love," said Ed.

That broke Winry's heart. She concealed her eyes under her hair. Tears found their way from her heart to her eyes.

Ed was washing his body from Sasha's blood. His clothes he had already cleaned using alchemy. Winry went over and helped him wash his hair from the blood that had crusted.

"Ed, how about we bury her next to your mom?" suggested Winry. Ed turned around and smiled. "I think they'll both like that," he said. "Yes they would," said Winry finishing up and starting to leave. Ed grabbed her hand with his own. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said about her being the only girl I'll ever love," said Ed. Winry gasped. It wasn't like Ed to say things like that to anyone, at least of all her.

Winry didn't want to start a commotion over something as small as this. Plus this was a bad time. Now they had to get ready for Sasha's funeral.

It was sunset when they buried her. Leaves were flying around in the wind. They made Sasha a grave right next to Trisha. Ed had made another headstone for Sasha that read:

Sasha

A Great Friend

In Our Hearts You'll Stay Forever

Everyone was crying as her body was going deep into the Earth. Then Ed clapped his hands and the dirt covered her body, never to be seen or touched again.

Ed couldn't stop crying. Winry gave him a hug and allowed him to cry into her shoulder. "Let it all out Ed. She's at peace now," she said. That didn't cover his sadness. Nothing ever would. "You're all I have left Winry. You, Al and Pinako," said Ed. "We'll never leave you Ed," said Winry.

Ed was going to get his revenge against those damn Homunculi, especially Envy, but it'd come in due time. Now was a time to mourn the death of another female taken from the Elric's lives.

Sasha didn't know where she was. She looked around and saw nothing. She knew she was dead, but was this limbo? Heaven? Hell? Then she saw an older woman who she guessed was Ed and Al's mother. She recognized her from the picture she had gotten at their house.

Sasha was being greeted by Trisha Eric. "Come my child," she said. Sasha could feel the warmth and happiness that Trisha wanted to give to the girl, so Sasha hugged her and together they made they're way up to heaven.

THE END

AN: I think I kicked some serious ass when i wrote this, This chapter is very very sad and surprisingly whenI wrote itI didn't cry, but you might. Enjoy!


End file.
